List of theme songs without lyrics
Methodology For the purposes of this list, show dialogue and announcer talk, spoken over the theme song, does not count as lyrics. Nor does scat singing and vocalizing which doesn't represent actual words (example: the "ba ba ba ba" vocals in the Rugrats theme). A show may also be listed here if it has lyrics, but they aren't generally used on the show when the theme song is presented (example: M.A.S.H.). List *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993-1993?) *'''Allo 'Allo!'' (1984-1992) *''Angel'' (1999-2004) *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (The Fishin' Hole, had unsung lyrics) *''The Archers'' (1950 to present) (Barwick Green by Arthur Wood 1924) *''The Avengers'' *''Barney Miller'' *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' (written and composed by Mike Judge) *''Bewitched'' (1964-1972) *''The Bob Newhart Show'' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (1987-present)Note: Dionne Warwick sang High Upon His Love on the show with the tune to the B&B theme, and was used for awhile during the closing credits. *''The Brak Show'' (2001-2003) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (theme by Nerf Herder, 1997-2003) *''The Colbert Report'' (by Cheap Trick) *''The Cosby Show'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' *''The Daily Show'' *''The Dick Van Dyke Show'' *''Dallas'' *''Days of our Lives'' (1965-present) *''Desert Island Discs'' (1942 to present) (By the Sleepy Lagoon by Eric Coates) *''Doctor Who'' (theme by Ron Grainer, 1963-1989, 1996, 2005-present) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1989-1993) *''Doug'' (1991-1994, 1996-1999) *''Dragnet'' *''Dynasty'' (1981-1989) *''ER'' (theme by James Newton Howard, 1994-present) *''Ever Decreasing Circles'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond (1996-2005) *''Father Ted'' (theme by The Divine Comedy, later had words added but never used on TV) *''Fawlty Towers'' *''Futurama'' (1999-2003) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Guiding Light'' (1952-present) *''Hawaii Five-O'' (theme by Lalo Schiffrin, 1968-1980) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1981-1987) *''Home Movies'' (written and composed by Brendom Small *''I Dream of Jeannie'' (1965-1970) *''I Love Lucy'' *''Invader Zim'' (2001-2003) *''Jeopardy!'' (1964-1975, 1984-present) *''Jonny Quest'' *''Just a Minute'' (1967 to present) Frédéric Chopin's Waltz in D flat major, Op. 64, No. 1 (the "Minute Waltz") *''King of the Hill'' (1997-present) *''Knots Landing'' (1979-1993) *''Lassie'' *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' *''The Late Show with David Letterman'' *''Law & Order'' (1990-present) *''The League of Gentlemen'' (theme by Joby Talbot) *''MacGyver'' *''Magnum, P.I. *''Mama's Family'' *''Medium'' (theme by Mychael Danna) *''Miami Vice'' (theme by Jan Hammer) *''Mission Impossible'' (theme by Lalo Schiffrin) *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' ("The Liberty Bell" composed by John Philip Sousa) *''The Munsters'' *''Newhart'' *''The New Statesman'' *''The Old Grey Whistle Test'' ("Stone Fox Chase" by Area Code 615, 1971-1987) *''Peter Gunn'' *''Pink Panther'' *''Quantum Leap'' *''Quote Unquote'' "Duddly Dell", written and performed by Dudley Moore. *''Rockford Files'' *''Rugrats'' (1991-2004) *''Sanford and Son'' *''Seinfeld'' (1989-1998) *''Sex and the City *''Sideways'' *''The Simpsons'' (1989-present) *''Star Trek'' (theme by Alexander Courage) (has lyrics, written by Gene Roddenberry, but never used on the show.) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *''Taxi'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Third Watch'' (theme by Crystal Method) *''The Tick'' *''Top Gear'' ("Jessica" by the Allman Brothers Band, 1977-present) *''Twin Peaks'' (theme by Angelo Badalamenti) *''The Venture Bros.'' *''What's Happening!!'' *''Wild Palms'' *''Wings'' *''The West Wing *''The X-Files'' (theme by Mark Snow) *''Yes, Minister/Yes, Prime Minister'' (theme by Ronnie Hazlehurst) *''The Young and the Restless'' (1973-present) Theme songs without lyrics